User talk:Sinnin
Older comments can be found on Archieve Page 1, 2, 3 and 4 Previous MSG. THAT WAS ME ABOVE, I FORGOT THE SIGNATURE SyndicateOfSpeed 20:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Astrofunk Please make sure that the image used on the Astro Funk page belongs to the user (Ionut46). I found it on a blog and assume that is where it originated. Here is a link: http://tomkrohne.blogspot.com/2011/03/hold-phones.html With this said, I have reason to believe that the last 2 files posted by the user are not theirs. I can not locate them anywhere yet, but I am searching. I would have changed the Astro Funk image myself but the page has been locked. Tszuta | Talk 13:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing it outm I will just leave the astrofunk image, since it is a cropped view of the poster image. But the other images definately require attention. The astrofunk page is locked because this is the second time it has had mass edits and the car is not even close to coming out. 19:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Chevy '57 make me crazy Hi Sinnin Hi my friends, everybody crazy for HW. Again a little help. I have this Chevy: under the HW it is written '57 Chevy, made in 1977. The lateral windows are strage: little compared to the style of '57 Chevy. I thought about a McDonald's serie. But I cannot find any info SINNIN, and you all, can you help me again? Thanx a lot Paolodecapitani 11:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :it is a 1991 mcdonald's happy meal toy, based on the 1978 first edition, '57 chevy thunderbird. the 1977 is just the copyright. hotwheels are always copyrighted one year before they are released. i hope this helps! -1:64 13:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Lets all pretend that ford made the '57 T-Bird =P I would be curious to see a picture of chevy written on the bottom that car. 19:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Thanx a lot again 1:64 ::Thanx Sinnin... I'm quite sure there is nothing written at the bottom. I'll check and let you know my friends ::Paolodecapitani 11:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :: olds 442 page. hi! something is the matter with the olds 442 page. there is spanish on it, i think, and pictures in a place where they should not be. can you try to fix it? here is the link to the page, olds 442 (1971) and the user who did it, user:Desmarcado. thanks for your help! -1:64 13:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know what Desmarcado was trying to do but I went ahead & reverted the page. Stezton 18:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing it! 19:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re tooled Versions of the Mustang Stocker. Hi David,Just ,i think that the re-tooled Versions of the Mustang Stocker,Is Originally the Boss Hoss,Look,Is the Same Body,Thanks! :they are basically the same car, the stocker has the hood and the boss hoss is the spoiler version with the blown engine 05:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE READ - 2011 Nostalgia Line Hey everyone I am going to start a page for the upcoming Nostalgia line. As easy as that sounds, this series is unique in the fact that the packages will not say nostalgia. If you have seen the card art you will know that this series is packaged to reflect the brand it is based on. Eg He-Man, DC Comics, Hersheys, etc. It also appears to be unique for each car. So i thought it would be best to ask you guys your opinion on the best layout for the page. I have given this much thought and am favoring a table that has two image columns, one for loose and one for full card. as i believe each card will be of interest to all collectors, and should be photo worthy. I am also thinking of grouping each brand together. similiar to the 2011 Hot Wheels Garage with seperate table. Please share your thoughts! 06:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC). :sounds great to me, when will the series come out and where will they be sold? -1:64 11:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't even aware of this line until I read your post. I went and watched the videos and wowza! Very nice! Having seen the video I agree that a column of loose & a column of carded would be a good idea. Stezton 12:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Turbo Mustang and 67 Ford Mustang Coupe. HI David,Can you add a gallery in Turbo Mustang and 67 Custom Ford Mustang Coupe'?I Have some pictures that i ould like to Upload!Thank you:)MrJonnathan2007 04:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) 67 Custom Ford Mustang Coupe. Hi,I Just post the Description of the car with my own car on my Hands.I Just take the Info.,And if you post a gallery i will post a picture of my car,Greetings-MrJonnathan2007 04:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) 67 CAMARO WHITE SINNIN i have that camaro in your collection picture. is it worth anything like the other cars? SyndicateOfSpeed 01:04, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : the 1995 treasure hunt 67 camaro is the most valuable of all treasure hunts. In it's peak they were selling for 500 plus currently on eBay they seem to go for 200-300. It was the first car I ever bought from the collector market. I paid 20 for it in 1995, and I thought that was a lot!! 02:38, May 6, 2011 (UTC) On the "overpopulation"in some galleries. After thinking calmly and review some pages. I think it would be appropriate to revise some image galleries. Since some pictures are populated, poor quality, or that have nothing to do with the model, or produce confusion. And in the worst photos stolen from other sites that have been camouflaged. I expose as an idea. The possibility of transferring to the personal page of each user. The photo that is deemed unnecessary. Building Section: Personal Gallery . (Because I think it is sad also eliminated. For it may have been taken, with the best of intentions.) So I just would leave the pictures, that showed a significant difference (as in the case of Datsun Bluebird 510) differences in paint colors and prints and versions "custom. " Not greatly altered the original model. (As might be the case in the gallery of Bone Shaker and Nissan Skyline GT-R R34) Transferring the remaining considered unnecessary, the gallery of the author. As a supporter to lead by example, I've created my personal gallery. And in the next few days will be moving my photos it deems appropriate. I consider this idea modestly maintain order in pages, and will look much better. And I know that users like Stezton would help me. I can only wait for the opinion of the administrator, and other users who feel free to opine. Greetings to all from Barcelona (Spain). And again sorry for my bad English. : I upset many people with my opinion that things here need to be kept simple. I trim off as much excess as I can. I even remove gallery images all the time. There are certain people here who will keep adding new pictures no matter how many times I tell them not to. I can't get mad at them, because I truly believe that they just don't understand. I find it best to only remove the images while the person who added them is not active on the site. And if you want to do that then please do, remove all you want! 01:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::The simplicity is often the secret of everything. I appreciate your permission. I'll start working on it. A greeting.Serralson 02:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::To make it even simpler, just remove the images, don't waste your time moving them. 07:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) IF I COULD INVENT NEW MODELS WOULD BE THE FOLLOWING 1- '90 Dodge Shadow R/T 16- '85 VW Atlantic 2- '94 Dodge Spirit R/T 3- '92 VW Jetta GL 4- '08 Chevrolet Malibu LT 5- '89 Nissan Hikari Coupé 6- '99 Ford Windstar 7- '99 Ford Escort ZX2 8- '99 Nissan Sentra 9- '91 Plymouth Sundance 10- '00 Dodge RamCharger 11- '87 Dodge Aries or Dart K 12- '98 Dodge Intrepid 13- '92 Dodge Dinasty 14- '89 Dodge Lancer 15- '93 Ford Tempo In my opinion are the best cars for 2012, Do you think? Hotboys 19:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Well since you think it was necessary to post that on my talk page i will answer. That list closely resembles my list of the worst cars ever made 20:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : : You don´t like the Dodge Shadow? and what is its list of worst cars ever made? I wonder what I´ve read that many people like the dodge shadow and other cars.Thank you for you answer Hotboys 03:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::you must not be from north America. I've never met anyone who liked the dodge shadow. Or any front wheel drive American car from that era. 03:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I am from of north america :Baja CA MEXICO, and you? My favorite car is: Dodge Shadow and I want this car in Hot Wheels, this is my dream. Hotboys 20:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot for those tips!456hit 07:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) another inappropriate picture. there is another inoppropriate picture, but not as bad as the one that used to be on larry murphy's page. it has nothing to do with hot wheels, and is on a user page called, user:wilkdc. thanks for your help! p.s, is the right name for hot wheels hotwheels, or, hot wheels. thanks again! -1:64 12:53, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I dont really find a picture of a user kissing thier girlfriend inappropriate, especially on their own user page. Many users have pictures of themselves. Hot Wheels is 2 words, you can see this in the small print on the back of a card. 20:50, May 10, 2011 (UTC) southtexasdiecast.com picture hi! i saw on the what-4-2 page, a picture of the 2005 code cars version, that clearly says southtexas.com on it. and it was posted by, user:afduarte. it is a red link, but if you click it, it will go to the page. thanks! -1:64 15:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :It has been deleted, along with several others that the user had added. Thanks 20:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Proposed removal of HWC images. I believe the reason we allow HWC images is because our request to obtain permission to use them went unanwsered. They are copyright images and the windows PC Right-click and save method is disabled. (although they are easily saved on a MAC) On this site it seems the only people who add them also steal images from other sites. They are never added properly, and they create unwanted work for the rest of us who remove them or have to fix the edits. So i am propsing that we change our rule on allowing them, Because honestly i am sick of dealing with them. and i feel we will be better off without them! Let me know what you guys think! 03:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you, Sinnin. When I first started I uploaded some HWC pics but after I saw how short the time was before they showed up on shelves, I stopped because it didn't seem worth it. Stezton 10:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with you as well. I go by this simple rule - If I don't have the casting in-hand, the information I am adding may be incorrect. Tszuta | Talk 12:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Quality. Hello, how you take your pictures with the lighting and quality so hard to get? You have a professional camera? I have a Kodak EasyShare maybe is dont the appropriate camera to take to Scale Cars.Thanks Sinnin.MrJonnathan2007 02:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I probably have the worst camera of anyone here. I just place the car on a piece of white printer paper, with a bright light. I make all my pictures acceptable by using a photo editor. Just try taking the best you can! 03:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : :I Take some Pictures!But this are not very good,Today Or Tomorrow i Will take a Nice shot of my Crack Ups...The best i can,Do you want pictures of loose crack ups or Carded ones?Thanks for the Info!MrJonnathan2007 03:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Just take pictures of cars we are missing pictures of, Loose or carded it does not matter 03:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC) photos Thanks for cleaning up my 'Radio Flyer' photo. I knew the thumbnail was off, but was not sure what the proper setting was. Can you tell me how that should be set for next time? Thanks, Johnny :when you are making edits the provided editor tool is very limited (and currently buggy) to properly add images you will need to go into source mode and change the coding manually. This is easier then it sounds, and just takes a little practice. Basically you need to locate the image code and remove the "thumb" wording and adjust the size. Eg. Image.jpg|thumb|100px needs to read image.jpg|75px. Good luck! 12:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Crack Up.s Hi,I see that you upload the Picture of one crack up,This is not the Good Picture that i tell you that i will upload,My camera dont have batteries,The picture i will upload tomorrow,so you can post the other?thanks.MrJonnathan2007 15:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Crack Ups. Hi,I Take some pics of my crack ups.And also a Better pic from the 67 Mustang Coupe.Greetings.MrJonnathan2007 23:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Custom ´67 Ford Mustang Coupe . Hi,Thanks for post my Pics in 67 Mustang!Greetings.MrJonnathan2007 04:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) hwc sneak image hi! i know that recently the HW wiki has banned HWC sneak peek images. i just saw that a user named, lam4god, posted a sneak picture of the mini challenge. it was the first edit they made. i thought you should know. thanks! -1:64 22:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I removed the image and created a proper page. In the future you can just go ahead and fix any bad edits. We all have the power to enforce compliance. I just get to take care of discipline! :) 10:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the welcome... Thanks for the welcome aboard message. My 4 year old and I have recently purchased a bunch of Hot Wheels (ok, so we're at 23 cars and 3 sets since Christmas!) and we have significantly reduced our TV watching time and increased our "can we play Hot Wheels?" time. We love the color changers (to quote the 4 year old "it changes color!!!" so we'll be trying to update the statuses on those (already found some where I can help out). And we bought a ten-pack today that had 4 Shelby Mustangs in it (Mommy needed an "Eleanor"...) Thanks again for the welcome message. pix hey, was ready some 'above messages' about issues with pictures - I try to take good pics, but they sure as heck don't look like the ones on the site. Are these worth posting? I was wondering why the site lacks a lot of pictures and the "Hot Wheels Collectors" being angry would be a valid reason. I don't know why they'd be upset, I get better info here than I do at their site. :We have lots of issues with people posting pictures that are not theirs. Inforcing our rules creates conflict and ultimately enemies of the site. We may be still missing a lot of images, but its more fun to acquire the cars and photograph them rather then steal them from other sites. I currently have around 2000 cars photographed and posted, and i still have many more to go, not including the new ones arriving in my collection on a constant basis. So between me and the few others that are currently adding pictures, we are filling the voids as best we can. You can add any image that we need, the only advice i can offer to maintain there usage on the site is a white piece of paper under the car as a back drop and becoming familiar with the cropping feature on you favorite photo editing software. Following the continuity of the site keeps us all happy as we would rather all spend our time adding new content rather then fixing someone elses mistakes. 03:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Cough, cough Hey, I'm new to this whole Hot Wheels Wikia thing, but I can tell that you are missing a couple of pages. I have a lot of older hot wheels, and you seem to be missing a few. For example, I have a white Chevy Camaro Z-28 with flames on the sides, and it isn't on the Hot Wheels Wikia. But that's just a few. Anyways, I would be glad to help out on the website and stuff. :) RoadTripStu1997 00:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome to the wiki, Please feel free to add your missing images! 07:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I have a relatively simple question. I have a Ford Thunderbird by my side (The Hotwheels car, of course), and it says it was copyright 1989. If you type in 1989, would that show the year of copyright, or would I have to flip through years around 1989? Thanks, DavisBrendon29 23:14, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I assume your referring to the T-Bird Stocker. Date on the bottom is the copyright year an is always 1 year prior to the casting release. If you type in 1989 you will get model year and not copyright year. So always add one before starting your search. 00:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Updated images Hi Sinnin, I uploaded a few images yesterday, but after a while I decided to update them. Unfortunatelly, once more, the updated images appear squeezed on thumb view but then nice when you click them for full view Would you please fix it? I swear this is the last time I update a pic, because it always happen Thanks! Victorrfr 02:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :it has something to do with the cache on the host computer, sometimes it takes a day or two to correct itself. Just be patient. Otherwise change the filename and just upload as a new image. 02:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice Photos! How do you take all of those awesome photos? You are the BEST PICTURE TAKER EVER!!!!!!!! 20:31 June 6,2011 Simozoom127 :Thank you. I give most of the credit to the photo editing software as i probably have the worst camara of anyone here. You can see more on how i take pictures by looking HERE 'under the pictures section. 07:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) New test feature: Classifieds Hi there! I'm Dopp, a member of Wikia's Community Support Team. Today we're enabling a Classifieds system on your wiki as a test feature (you'll see it in the sidebar of article pages). This is an early stage test -- we just want to see how it works -- so please bear with us for a few months while we evaluate its potential. If you love the feature (or hate it, or wish it was better), let me know! You can leave feedback on my talk page. Thanks for maintaining such a great wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:20, June 7, 2011 (UTC) unique cadillac LMP card? Hi David, i recently bought a 2001 FE cadillac LMP, upon opening it, a clear plastic support thingy fell out! what is this? SyndicateOfSpeed 02:36, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Just a test Hi there, You can send everyone directly to us (and please do -- we want the feedback). You do not have to be a representative for sales situations, and you can reassure any external contacts that this is just a test from Wikia, and it's temporary. Please just give us a few weeks, and then we'll reevaluate. Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Mini Cooper S Hi Sinnin Hi HW friend. I have the here posted Mini Cooper. It is Cooper S. And in wiki there is no S. Sinnin, I'm not so skilled to create a new line, if this is the case. Can you help mePaolodecapitani 11:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :It is the same casting as the 2001 Mini Cooper, it was just released with a different name. I added your image and left a note for its issue name. 11:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : :OK Sinnin; thanx a lot Paolodecapitani 11:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) "every single picture added is incorrectly" You say "'every single picture added is incorrectly" added, so please point out exactly which pictures in question, were improperly added at the bottom of the pages where I have seen the "Gallery" add picture etc. where I have placed the majority of what I have added. There may be a few that were added at the bottom of some pages where the "Gallery" text is absent, then there are pages with two different "Galleries" and pictures in both areas posted by others. But for the most part I have added to where others before me have added pictures, the others that you point out that are incorrectly added I will gladly remove. In reference to adding pictures of blisterpacked cars where no examples or the wrong example etc. were added, I did not see a rule pertaining to that, however I will no longer add Blisterpacks to that area. I have no problems in working with you or anyone else here 100% Regards Larry ::Here is an example of where you added images incorrectly. Blown Camaro When adding images, you must go into the source code and change a few parameters for the images to display correctly. ::Typical format is something like this: ::Image:ImageNameHere.JPG|75px :: ::Yous displays like this: ::0000a001aaaya5aa24_012.jpg|thumb|1992 International Issue CHO Malaysia 5138 No Hood Tampos ::Tszuta | Talk 15:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I am not trying to restrict your efforts, I am tring to make you realize that any incorrectly added image requires someone else to fix. That someone else needs to be you! I understand that we lack good tutorials on how this all works, so you need to just go into the source mode and try and figure it out. :::If a page lacks a proper gallery, then find a page that has one, copy the code and paste it onto the page thats lacking it.... Problem solved! 20:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: I just want some clarification on where you don't want blister pack pictures. Because I know I added a few. I figured if no pictures exist yet, they are better than nothing, until we get an out of the package picture for each car, which I there might be one soon for I can no longer wait for a 2nd, & I might have to take my 2011 '66 Dodge A100 '''Garage out of the Pack soon, it's awsome, lol. ::::Also If you trying to hi-light the pack itself then the pictures are valid no? ZahaDoom 22:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Pictures in blisters should not be placed in the gallery, unless it is a full card. Pictures of just the car through a blister are fine in the version table, And should be replaced as soon as a good loose image can be added 02:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Questions Sinnin I use to disturbe you and all other HW fan. Sotty for this. TWO questions. '''1) About the HW here in my photo; I'm quite sure it is a '56 Cadillac Eldorado, but i cannot find any info in wiki. Can you help me agai my friends? 2) I've seen in your profile Sinnin that you have thousands of HW models. I absolutely do not have such big number. I started to collect HW one year ago only. Question is: can you-all-my-friends suggest me a way to stock them in order to show to friends? I'd like to have my HW on glass shelves. But it is not so easy. Thanx Paolodecapitani 11:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :about the car, it is a matchbox. go to the matchbox wiki to find it. i hope this helps! -1:64 13:25, June 14, 2011 (UTC). :i just checked the matchbox wiki for your car, but they do not seem to list it. so you may have to make a page for it. i know it is not a hot wheel, because of the wheels. -1:64 13:30, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::THANX A LOT 1:64 .. I'm an absolute beginner! Sorry my HW friends Paolodecapitani 20:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::There is never a need to apoligise for asking a question, it is no trouble at all. ::::I have no good advice for displaying the cars, as i do not really disply much, other then that picture you see on my page. I do like the carney plastic cases. In my opinion they are the best looking, but i do not have any yet. 00:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) can you please delete this? hi! i just saw that there is a page for a 2011 new model called, "rennin rig". there is no such thing as that casting, so i was hoping that you could delete that page. here is a link: Rennin Rig. thanks! -1:64 22:41, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Deleted.... took me a while to figure out the problem here 23:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : : : :thanks! -1:64 13:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) How do you ? Hi David, I've tried everything to get my backgrounds white in my photos but nothing works. I photo shopped some but It just makes the car lighter too. What's your secret? Is it my camera? Nikon D-3100, but I photographed a white car and it was bright white.... maybe my background isn't white enough? Any tips would be great! Love your work. David Flintnodule 23:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :My pictures may be brighter then yours but your image quality is definately better. Your camera is definately better then mine. Light is the Key. I use 2 florescent light bulbs about 24" above the cars. I then color correct and crop using Microsoft office picture manager. Many of my images get really washed out getting the color right, as my originals are very yellow. Just keep experimenting and you will find what your looking for. I have close to 2000 pictures here on the wiki all taken with the same camera, so it has been a long evolution to perfect what I can do with my camera. Your almost there after about 10 pictures. My only recommendation would be to back away a little bit, to help better get the entire car in perfect focus, then just crop it later on. 00:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Flintnodule - You've got a pretty decent camera. Try setting a custom white balance. That will help pull things together. David is 100% correct in saying that light is the key. Post-processing helps a ton. I quickly cleaned up one of the shots you posted. I hope you don't mind. Tszuta | Talk 02:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I sometimes have over-exposure problems when I try to shoot a very light colored vehcile on a white background. In that case, I'll use one of my gradient backgrounds. They seem to help keep the car from overexposing. Also, for tips on lighting, etc., you can check out this tip page on the Hot Wheels Wiki: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. Kenny HaarFager 12:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Problems Editing I was trying to edit the 2011 Treasure Hunts Series someone created, to bring it up to date, and clean it a bit, but when I try to edit to page, get a blank slate. Nothing shows up in the source either. Maybe I'm doing something wrong, but if you could point me in the right direction, at the least I was just going to link all the current ones that there are new pictures of. I'm not sure if there is a page like this created for every year even, or not sure if it was something started and is still incomplete, eitherway I couldn't edit it. ZahaDoom 15:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Your trying to edit the catagory page. Try editing the 2011 Treasure Hunts Series page instead. 20:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Your right, I guess I was trying to edit the category page, now I see your link, I didn't realize there were complete separate lists like this for every year. The Catagory page it's a mess, unless that page is auto generated or something. But don't you think that page is out of date? It's looks a mess and is uncomplete, I don't believe there is one for any other year, it's not uniformly linked, is there a plan to create one of these for every year? If not can we just delete this page, its somewhat confusing in its current state and really doesn't add any value, unless you can point it out to me. :And honestly now, besides the search engine, I'm not sure how I even found this page. : :I just want to point out, that those nice Treasure Hunt Series pages are ONLY linked in the 2011 category page, and in 2010 and back, there is no link in the category page to these lists, the only other way you can see this list is a link in the years FULL listing, and then basicly your already looking at the list, so what is the benefit of these list if there is no quicker way to them through the year or the search engine. And I guess that I don't have access to fix any of the category pages, so I can't fix this. All other years besides 2011 don't have any subcategories or the image link to the Treasure Hunt series. ZahaDoom 03:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::The search function is my navigation preference, I personally never navigate with catagories. honestly i have no use for them.... in short.. I hate them. But they are a part of the wiki software. If you think they can be improved, then by all means try and improve them. Or just do what i do and ignore them and pretend they dont exist. You are right the catagory pages are self generated, so do not edit them. to change them you need to add or remove catagories from the pages that should/should not be listed 03:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I like searching through the category's but now I'm realizing how flawed they are. Really Is there no way to edit the pictures and the links that are on the category page? I hate how they look myself currently, but I think they can be very useful if they display the information properly. ::: ::I:'d like them to show, :::1st box FULL Year listing, 2nd box Treasure Hunts, 3rd box Premieres. :::Then another list of Images under that with links to any Special Series in that year like, Garage, Vintage, Monster Trucks. :::Then under that Links too all subcategory's in that year, (ie) HW racing, Jungle, Mystery, then under that they can put whatever auto generated stuff they want. At least there will be a uniform look and linking in every category page. :::The way it is now, is so dis-jointed. Every year looks different, with just certain models hi-lighted in the category page. :::If what I've proposed is possible, I'd love to fix all the years up, can you explain how I can straighten these out? I can create a new page to show you what layout I'm about so you can have a visual look at it. I'd like to fix up there mess, but If we can just pin this stuff at the TOP of all category pages, that will work. ZahaDoom 03:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry the layout is a fixed part of the wiki software. As i said they are self generated, I assume the images are all included at random. The only thing you can do is add or remove the catagories from the pages that should or should not be included. One Small Step! I have just noticed that the Classified section has been removed. I am not sure if it is permanent, but i am going to celebrate like it is! Thank you all for not supporting it! :Now if only we can convince the wikia staff that we do own computers that can handle the page width like the WoWWiki (yes click that link and see their width), Then perhaps we can regain some normality around here... And yes wikia staff have stated that are that our computers are sub-par and incapable of viewing higher resolution websites! 09:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::You're looking at it wrong, David. We are stable here and don't need to go chasing after every new shiny toy comes along. That's a fool's game to try and keep up with the Jone's. I think everything looks fine here. Kenny HaarFager 10:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Kenny: Im not seeking options that dont exist. We all hated the new skin when it was implemented. The WoWWiki community also hated it to the point that they packed up and moved their entire wiki to a new site and host called WoWPedia. The fixed width was their main issue, and in an attempt to keep them from moving, the Wikia staff gave them the required width. Although the damage was done, they had enough and they moved anyways. Im not proposing we move, but Im just saying that we have more width restriction issues then they did. Also during my initial requests to gain some extra width, their response was that the gaming community has better computers then the rest of us and therefore is worthy of higher resolutions. That is insulting to me. To prove my point of issues that we still have please click on an image from the Custom Camaro page and tell me who the photographer is! 11:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::David, I clicked on the first Camaro picture on that page and it was taken by Vista69. I have no problems with the page width here, it fits my monitor perfectly. I think we're arguing about two different things here and we're both right. You're saying that you want what is available and you should be permitted to use what's available. I'm arguing that, here I am a seasoned computer user and they keep changing everything for the new users that come along and say "screw the old, established users and their equipment." I'm tired of having to continually upgrade my computers and buy new ones just so I can use the internet. It got to a point where my Windows 98 computer could not speak with the internet and so I had to buy one that runs Windows XP just so I could do something I'd already been doing for years! I'm tired of spending as much time "keeping up with the changes" so I can view the internet as I do browsing the internet and actually using it. You're right and I'm right. But, if they didn't keep changing everything just to ensure they keep their jobs, things would be a lot better. My monitor is 4:3 and that's perfect. Most people don't understand anything or remember recent history. Motion pictures were invented before television and they were filmed in a 4:3 dimension. Television came out in the late 1940's and used the same 4:3 scale. Well, the motion picture industry thought that tv was cutting into their profits, so they invented a new format - 16:9. The television industry finally switched over to this format and as they were doing so, the motion picture industry was introducing yet another format so television couldn't compete with them - 3D. Of course, the television industry will change over to that format and people will have to buy another new kind of television set. My tv is 4:3 and it's gonna stay that way. Computers were introduced with a 4:3 scale and that's perfectly fine. I'm not buying a new monitor everytime some new format comes along. But, if you want to be a pawn in that game, I suppose it's your right to be played for a fool in that manner. Kenny HaarFager 12:00, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think you guys are essentially calling for the same thing. David is saying to go back to how the screens used to be (I totally agree with him!) where your table is the width of how ever big your browser is. Kenny, you are saying to keep things the same and stop trying to update things all the time just so there is a new quirk (I totally agree with you too!). I would love for things to go back to how they were before the new "monaco skin" which we were FORCED to "upgrade" to. I wish I had enough drive to pull everything off of here and state my point like the WoWWiki did. Then maybe, they'll get the hint that this skin makes the Hot Wheels wiki look horrible and that they should not make meaningless updates! My 2 cents for y'all. BigBadBrad01 00:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::I just wanted to show some pictures of how horrible it looks on my screen. All the wasted space when the tables are so bunched up and tall. I know clicking on the tab helps but why not just have the table look like that from the get go. I haven't been on here much since the new skin because I simply cannot stand it and refuse to contribute to a site that refuses to accommodate its users requests. ::::: :::::That is what i see, and on the camaro page i dont even see any of the images, untill you click the expand. Brad I am glad at least someone understands what i am saying! Kenny Im not sure how you got to the image info. I am curious to see your screen shot of that page! 10:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Posting screenshots is very helpful for me, both to see other's screens and to show what mine looks like. Here is a screenshot of what the Custom Camaro page looks like on my monitor: :::::: ::::::Other than having to scroll to the right now to get a table to show completely on my monitor, (which is a pain and not like it used to be), it looks a lot like it always has for me. And, here is what the first image link looks like on my monitor when opening it up: :::::: ::::::The image pages look like I always remember them looking for me. David, you said you "refuse to contribute to a site that refuses to accommodate its users requests." Well, the users are asking for changes like you suggest so it will work for you on your computer and I'm saying don't change things, because when you do, other features will STOP working for me. Which user's requests do you suggest they listen to? Yours? Mine? They physically can't listen to all the user's requests. (Actually, they're not listening to any user's requests and doing whatever the heck they want to - the worst case scenario for us.) I totally understand what you're saying, but your requests will be at the expense of how the site will stop funtioning for other users who have been here from practicaly the beginning. You want the partial changes to be taken to their full extreme where they just work "right." I'm saying that it worked "right" before the changes, so why should they force problems on you with the way it is now, and overlook all the problems other users like me had from when they first started the implementing the minor changes? Nobody should have to have problems and the best way for that to have been accomplished would have been to leave it like it was in the beginning. David, while you have to contend with the page merely not looking "right," I have to contend with the page not looking "right" AND my computer not functioning correctly with all the changes they randomly throw at us in the name of "progress." Do you understand why I'm complaining just to stop with all the "upgrades" already? HaarFager 16:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) New Editor Activated Wikia has a new editor available for tryout. I have decided to activate it as many of you newbs just cant seem to figure this wiki thing out. As for the experienced editors, you are probably like me and mostly use the source mode anyways, So i shouldnt hear any complaints from you =P. Let me know what you think! Multi-account user I've recently seen an "Abusing multiple accounts" message on my talk page. here is a list of complaints i' ve written: #None of those are mine, exept Simozoom127. #I do know i added a copyright photo, but i didnt see that it said "South Texas Diecast" on it. #Who on earth would make 7 accounts?!?!